


Put Your Shoes At The Door

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 4X13 (Journey's End), Aftermath, F/M, Pete's World, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d said she’d never leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Shoes At The Door

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a first-person Rose POV piece examining how she might have felt during and just after the events of _Journey’s End_ , but I thought it worked better as a third-person narrative. Hopefully I wasn’t wrong. The title, and the quotes at the beginning and end of the fic, are from _Rhapsody on a Windy Night_ by T. S. Eliot.

_Put your shoes at the door, sleep, prepare for life._

He’d made her think she was special, that she was different. He’d told her that she could spend the rest of her life with him, and then had heavily implied that he would never leave her.

And then what had he done, first chance he’d had after she had spent all that time trying to find a way back to him that didn’t involve bringing down two universes? He’d taken her straight back to that same universe she’d tried so hard to escape and had left her there with a clone of him.

The clone had looked like him, talked like him – but the woman he’d left behind knew as well as he did that he _wasn’t_ him, or not in the way that mattered.

She’d thought they were — well, he’d have known what she’d thought they were, because _that’s what they had been_. And that they weren’t that any more, or ever would be again, made her angry in some ways – because even if he’d stopped loving her, she hadn’t stopped loving _him_ – and terribly sad for him in others.

Because even if he’d never managed to say those words to her – she’d known.

“My Doctor.”

She’d always known.

_The last twist of the knife._


End file.
